


so contagiously

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: it was the little things that made sehun fall in love with baekhyun, or so he recounts how little they really are when he’s faced with baekhyun, all pink-faced with unabashed anger, painfully recoiling the urge to throw more loose furniture at sehun—and pinku-pinku was at bay.





	so contagiously

it was the little things that made sehun fall in love with baekhyun, or so he recounts how _little_ they really are when he’s faced with baekhyun, all pink-faced with unabashed anger, painfully recoiling the urge to throw more loose furniture at sehun—and pinku-pinku was at bay.  
  
‘hyung, please, it was just one night—’ sehun barely ducks the stuffed toy, almost choking in his own fear mid-sentence.

‘that’s what you said the last time, and the other time, and the time before that!’ baekhyun was not one to cry, but constant screams and throws tired him to the point of breaking down at an unwanted time. ‘you’re a fucking liar and an asshole!’

when the feral vigor died down, sehun took the chance to wrap his arms around the smaller man, to which baekhyun broke away from at an eager pace, face apathetic and devoid of fancied sincerity. he slams the door to their room, and it was the stillness that scared sehun. no amount of knocking allowed him in. ‘go away, sehun!’

sehun could hear uncontrolled sobs, muffled probably under a pillow. ‘you’re telling me to go away, but i know it’s my pillow you’re holding onto,’ sehun jokes. a weight lightly thumps at the door, and sehun was sure his pillow suffered the same fate as their possessions, like the glasses broken down to pieces across the linoleum. it was only after a while that sehun gives up trying.  
  
he wasn’t sure what to do, already unconsciously counting the shards scattered about the kitchen floor. he opens his phone and scans through his contact list, thumb pausing at a name that might just help him win baekhyun’s affection back. ‘chanyeol?’ he could hardly keep his voice from shaking, ‘baekhyun’s throwing me out.’  
  
_what?!_ sehun had to wince at chanyeol’s sudden exclaim.  _what did you do this time, sehun?_  
  
‘well, i—my friends and i—’  
  
_got drunk again?_ chanyeol’s voice hinted disappointment, a tone he might’ve already overused with sehun more than he could ever count. sehun had no reply. _aigoo, maknae, you never change._  
  
‘i-i can’t win over his bitch-fit,’ sehun slams his half-empty glass on the counter. ‘he has declared an all-out war! pinku-pinku is dead!’  
  
_idiot,_ chanyeol laughs at the other end, _if you’re gonna give up so easily, then might as well leave it as it is._  
  
‘no, i can’t, i don’t want to, but he won’t even listen,’ sehun sighs exasperatedly. ‘he’s being unimaginably difficult!’  
  
_yah, who do you think is at fault here?_ and just like that— _you were the one being careless_ —sehun was stumped for words. _hello?_  
  
‘… yeah, i’m here, hyung.'  
  
_geez,_ he could almost imagine his best friend shaking his head in comic disapproval. _you’re really bad at this, aren’t you?_  
  
sehun picks at the loose thread of his shirt, thinking how baekhyun’s fingers would look nice around them. ‘i’m sorry.’  
  
_don’t apologize to me, sehun._ sehun chuckles lowly at this, suddenly overwhelmed by a new wave of new hope. _it’s baekhyun, and it’s_ you _. he’ll come around, trust me. he always does._  
  
‘thanks, hyung.’ it was after this that sehun reconsidered knocking on the door, pressing his ear against the wooden divider. ‘baekhyun?’

he breathes evenly when the sobs had mellowed down to quiet snoring, and the door remains locked. _i’m sorry._

  
  
  
  
  
  
‘sehun?’ baekhyun tiptoes through the corridor, surprise hitting him in all sorts of places when he finds the floor free of litter, no trace of debris from their fight a few hours before. ‘sehun?’  
  
heavy breathing came the reply, with sehun curled atop the sofa in handsome calmness, baekhyun hardly knew how to react. he kneels to sehun’s level, grazing a finger or two across his cheekbones. sehun twitches at the touch. ‘sehun…?’  
  
a beat, and then—‘hey,’ sehun stifles a yawn, eyes dazedly raised to baekhyun’s contrite expression. ‘i’m sorry, i really am.’ and baekhyun’s lower lip begins to quiver, palms covering his face in utter defeat. he nods willingly, letting sehun pull him into his embrace, and he lies there, trapped in the confines of sehun’s warmth. ‘oh hyung, don’t cry anymore,’ sehun whispers in baekhyun’s ear, ‘it’ll be the last time. i promise.’

baekhyun doesn’t miss the honesty in sehun’s voice, relief taking over in a breath. ‘you better or i’m skinning pinku-pinku alive.’

sehun laughs, ‘if it’ll help me win you back, then so be it.’

baekhyun smacks him square on the chest, sehun holds back a cough. ‘you’re an idiot, you know that?’  
  
‘but isn’t that why you love with me in the first place?’  
  
baekhyun doesn’t answer. he wriggles free from sehun’s hold, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips, to sehun’s amusement. sehun knew that look all too well. baekhyun is already halfway to the bathroom when he takes his shirt off. 'if you're not in there with me in five, we're over.'  
  
‘one… two…’ baekhyun starts counting, playful threat and mirth sloppily lacing his voice. ‘three…’  
  
it was the little things that made sehun fall in love with baekhyun.  
  
‘—three and counting, sehun!’  
  
or so he recounts how little they really are when, really…   
  
‘hey, stop! wait for me…!’  
  
… they were big enough to swallow his heart whole.

 


End file.
